The Boy With the Thorn in His Side
by FloodedLungs
Summary: "It won't hurt. You won't feel it a bit. We'll die in each other's arms. And wake there too. It's our beginning and our end".


**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own American Horror Story nor any of its characters.**

**A/N: Well, I just finished watching the new episode not that long ago and can I just say oh my GOD. Even though we kind of all predicted that you know who was dead, it was still pretty shocking. And now it's one in the morning and there are some crazy winds and it knocked my internet out so I am forced to write to tame my AHS need. This story is based off of the lovely song 'The Boy with the Thorn in his Side' by The Smiths. The Smiths are a favorite of mine and this song just fits so perfectly. This story is also based off of the new episode but I made it my own and different. Also this time I'll make sure to triple proofread this. Note to self: Don't write at four in the morning. My last story had way too many grammatical errors. I'm a bit embarrassed. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

_The boy with the thorn in his side_

_Behind the hatred there lies,_

_A murderous desire for love_

_How can they look into my eyes_

_And still they don't believe me?_

Did you know that women are thirty seven percent more likely to see a psychiatrist then men are? Well I think that's bullshit. Women tend to think they're crazy, they stress out a lot more than we do and they have to go through child birth which does _not _look appealing. But they're not _really_ crazy. They're normal. They're so fucking normal and they don't even realize it.

Women think they're the only ones who truly care about love and all that other bullshit. They think men are some kind of primitive creatures without any feelings or emotions. Despite popular belief, I'm a human being. A fucking human being. Or at least, I used to be. But that's another story.

I have feelings like every other person on this horrid planet and I can bet any amount that they're stronger than feelings you will _ever _have. People think they know what it's like to truly desire something, but they really don't. Everyone says they _need _televisions and computers and music and all that other shit. But we don't truly _need it. _Even people who say they _need _to be in a relationship, to have a significant other. It such a lie. It's such a god damn lie.

I have desires that are stronger than any other feeling that runs through my veins. They are stronger than pain and sadness, happiness and joy. They eat me up and chew me out. They define who I truly am.

I don't have a desire for love. No one has a desire for love. We have a desire for a certain person that helps us attain love. Sure, it sounds like poetic bullshit. But you don't desire love, you desire a soul. Why do you think they call them soul mates, darling?

I have a desire for the person that completes me; my other half. And I've found her. Halle-fucking-lujah . Being trapped in the same goddamn horror house for over a decade really messes up the mind. But I've found my medicine; my solution to everything. God, I sound like such a fucking cliché.

I could say her name over and over again and the sound of it would never get old. I could hold her in my arms for eternity and I wouldn't mind one bit. And truly I can now. Well almost. If there's one positive to be a free walking spirit, it's being able to "live" forever. And if I'm going to live forever, god damn, I'm going to need someone by my side to keep my company.

I hate using the example Romeo and Juliet but we're the modern day star-crossed lovers. Everyone says that Shakespeare's play wasn't a love story, it was a tragedy. They are wrong. It was a god damn satire. He was throwing in our face the pathetic reality of teenage love. Together forever. Everyone says it. Till death do us part. Well I've found a loop hole.

Some people would question, would she truly give up her life for me? But I know she will. We have a love that cannot be broken, cannot be toyed with. I love her and she loves me. Those words play like a broken record, over and over again in my head. It's the only way we can be together, she'll understand. There's nothing _to _understand. It's the only way.

I stand across her, starring at everything that is Violet, everything that is perfection. I smile at her, knowing that we will be together forever. "Violet," I say, taking her hand. I hold it tight but carefully in my own. It's soft and warm just like her.

I can't fight the overwhelming feeling inside me any longer. "I love you. I love you so much I can't bare it." Tears are forming in my eyes but I hold them back. "And I know you love me. I can see it. I can _feel _it. We were meant to be. We are _soul mates._"

"This shit world we live in doesn't want us to be together. But what the world doesn't realize is that this love that we have doesn't play by the rules. And if we want to be together, to truly be together, there's only one way. And the only way is out." I reach into my pocket and take out the plastic, orange container, it's contents rattling inside. I pop open the top, letting the white lid fall to the floor. "The solution," I smile. "We can be together. Forever. _Truly_ forever."

She stares at the container, either in fear or in awe. I'm sure it's the latter. "You want us to commit… suicide?"

I shake my head, excitement bubbling in the pit of my stomach. "It won't hurt. You won't feel it a bit. We'll die in each other's arms. And wake there too. It's our beginning and our end." I hold her head with my hand, leaning in to capture her lips with mine. "Together," I kiss her again, "Forever".

"Tate," she whispers. Her eyes are closed, her expression still. She opens them, letting a single tear run down her face. A tear of happiness.

"I don't want to die," she whispers.

I must of misheard her. It's a façade, a delusion. Maybe she doesn't understand. We're not _truly _dying.

"But you'll still be here. With me. We'll be here together. Forever."

"Enough with this forever bullshit," she yells. She yanks away from my touch and leaves a heart stabbing distance between us.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME," I scream, my hands pulling at my blonde locks. "I THOUGHT WE'D BE TOGETHER FOREVER".

She lets out a sob, tears streaming down her beautiful face. I don't understand. I don't comprehend. I can't.

"Violet," I say, my voice lower. I grab her hands as she tries to pull them away, capturing them in a tight grip.

"This is the only way."

"Okay," she whispers. "Can I just get something from my room before we do this?"

"Sure. What?" I ask.

"Candles. Please." I can't refuse with the need in her voice. The need for me.

I let go of her hands and watch her descend the stairs. I'm moments away from finally living again. At least that's what it feels like.

"HELP ME! HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME! HELP ME!" Her screams echo through the house as I charge down the stairs.

"VIOLET!" I scream. "VIOLET!"

I chase her down the hallway, her sobs echoing against the walls. "VIOLET, IT'S THE ONLY WAY!" I yell, my vocal cords aching.

She opens the door and tries to make a run for it, but she doesn't go anywhere. She doesn't leave. She can't leave. Her sobs become louder, filling the whole house.

She finally stops, defeated. She's finally realized. She's realized our fate. We were truly made to be together, forever.

"Ssshhh," I whisper, holding her in my arms. "I'm here. I always will be." Her tears stream down my shirt sleeve as I hold her. My love. My soul mate. My eternity.


End file.
